


(Don't Fear) The Alpha

by littleredbaloon



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbaloon/pseuds/littleredbaloon
Summary: Set 15 after Breaking Dawn, a woman finds her way to LaPush looking for adventure. Little does she know about the very angry and aggressive Alpha, who's been living in frustration for the past 15 years. Will she see past his anger? And what secrets will she discover along the way? A little Jake x OC fanfic inspired by a nightmare I had a few nights ago. Rated M for later chapt.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

´Here we go´, she thought to herself, driving by the greyish green sign with the remains of white letters drawn across it. The curious excitement in her guts left her a little shaky and unsteady, as she took a turn, driving past a luscious green forest. Although she loved and almost craved the feeling of experiencing the unknown and getting into new adventurous situations, she had to admit that it also scared her. But she pushed herself to ignore the fear and turned to enjoy the beautiful scenery around her instead.

The street she had been driving on for the last hour was tugged away between a thick forest, which had now given away to a small stretch of a rocky coastline. Although it was late fall and much too cold to even think about going for a swim, she briefly considered it. Just to calm her jittery nerves and because she was already way too excited to think straight and rational anymore.

What was she even doing? Without any connection to this side of the country, she one day decided to move here just for the sake of the adventure. She hated staying in one place for over six months, which was part of the reason she loved to travel. But this was big, even for her. It was too late to turn back now anyway, as she was turning into the driveway of her new home. ´At least for the next six months´, she thought hopefully as she looked upon the tiny misshaped house in front of her.

She had fallen in love with it immediately after seeing its crooked roof and tiny windows, which were located right next to the big, green and ragged front door. It was the perfect house for one, not too big and not too small. The small porch was surrounded by a big unkempt garden, that offered her a lot of space to learn gardening. Once she would get around to cleaning away the weeds first, of course. Although she had just arrived, she felt like she wouldn’t leave this place for quite some time. She felt very much at home.

The next morning, she started unpacking the few things she had brought with her and then went to take a breakfast break and the old, wooden kitchen table. She made herself some tea and sat down to look at the brochures the landlord had kindly left for her. “LaPush is a traditionally friendly and generous place”, she read. “As much as we love hosting visitors, we would also like them to respect our traditions and spiritual teachings in return. If you do not offend them, your patience and understanding of our culture will be appreciated.”

“What a weird way to welcome tourists.”, she thought. But then again not everyone was as open and respectful towards new cultures. Something she very much considered herself to be. “Maybe they’ve had some very disrespectful and insensible tourists in the past”, she guessed and continued with reading the brochures. After finishing them, she concluded that none of the touristy locations would be worth a visit for the next few days and continued with unboxing and arranging her books, records, and clothes.

She was very proud, that she only owned very few personal items, except for the kitchenware. How anyone could cook without at least a full set of cutlery, dishes and wine glasses was beyond her understanding, as she loved cooking and everything that came with it. Her small possessions made life a lot easier, as she never missed a lot while traveling and she could fit all of her things into her new little house and its already included furniture, without having to put up any new shelves or storage.

Around afternoon she realized, there was no food in the fridge or anywhere else left in the house and decided to grab some things for an early dinner. Besides, she needed to get out and have some fresh air after having worked in the house all day. She took her keys and scarf and closed the door behind her, breathing in the refreshingly cool air. It smelled of wet wood, moss, scruffy old leaves and weirdly a bit like fresh, musky sweat, which left her wondering.

Her house was located off the road and she had not seen or heard any nearby neighbors yet. So she just assumed an ambitious jogger had been passing by somewhere in the woods close to her house. While she walked towards her car, the smell grew a little stronger, but she just assumed it was the wind that had turned, carrying the smell with it. That was until she walked around to the driver’s side where she almost tripped over a leg that blocked her way.

She quickly regained her balance, but not her expression, as she stared at the person in front of her with eyes widened in shock.

He was leaning with his back against the driver’s door, his legs stretched out in front of him. “Uh, crap”, the young boy said looking at her, while he clutched his upper arm with one hand. He looked no older than sixteen, but she could barely notice his face, as she saw blood seeping through in between his fingers. Unflinchingly she took off her scarf, removed his hand paralyzed from shock and tied her scarf around his shoulder to stop the blood from flowing.

The young boy watched her with a mask of shock and fear etched into his face, which grew even wider as the fleshy wound suddenly started to mysteriously close up again. He looked between her and his upper arm but seemed to be frozen with shock.

As did she, but more by the questions running through her head, than by the unnatural thing happening in front of her. What had happened to him? Why was he shirtless? How did he get here? Where did the wound come from? Who or what had hurt him? She pushed down the shock and confusion that were taking over her and decided to take care of him first.

“Are you okay?”, she asked while slowly touching his almost closed up wound. He flinched away from her touch and carefully started to stand up. “Yeah, I’m fine.”, he answered. Because of the blood loss, his legs didn’t support him yet, and he had to kneel back down, facing slightly away from her while his eyes started to dart to the tree line closest to her car. “You really scared me”, she stated. “What happened to you? Do you need anything?” “I’m fine, just ignore me. I’ll be leaving in a few minutes anyways.”, he said while his head moved from her to the forest and back. “What? Where would you go? You’re still hurt!”

Although she was trying very hard, she still felt very unable to get a hold of herself and the situation. Almost like her mind was working on an autopilot that had never been there before. She followed his glance into the wood and saw a slight movement out the corner of her eye. It looked like the outlines of three frighteningly large shadows that were lurking between the trees. For some reason, she knew that these three people were not the ones that harmed the young boy next to her but rather wanted to help him. And for some reason, she knew, that she was in their way.

His shoulder was now marked with nothing more than a small scratch and with a short look at him, she untied her scarf. He carefully stood up and turned away from her towards the tress. He seemed a little hesitant to leave without saying something. She just assumed he wanted to thank her and tried to reassure him. “No need to thank me”, she said “just go, your pack is waiting for you.” He had already started walking back to the woods, but as he heard her words he slightly stumbled and then started to run towards the three shadows, as if she had said something very very wrong.


	2. Work Work Work

The next morning she woke up with a low growling sound erupting from her empty stomach, but her laziness took over the hunger for a bit. She lay in bed for a while thinking about the boy she found by her car yesterday and how fast he had been healing. She remembered how for the first few minutes she could feel nothing but the shock still creeping through her bones. But as it started to ease, she suddenly realized what had happened in front of her own eyes. Without any real medical attention, his wound that would be taken at least two weeks to heal correctly just disappeared, as if nothing had happened. 

She shook her head and started to get up. Maybe she had been dreaming about the whole thing. Or her subconscious has added this unrealistic event to the otherwise totally normal situation. After all, this is not the first time this has happened. She was dreaming quite a lot.

In fact, she was dreaming every night. Of course, everyone has at least one dream every night, but most people don't really remember their dream or that they had a dream in the first place. But ever since she can remember, she has been dreaming every single night. Sometimes about the most random things, where she woke up and laughed about the craziness, her mind had been producing. And sometimes she dreamed about ordinary situations, with a small little detail missing or changed unrealistically, making the whole situation suddenly appear supernatural.

She likes to drink the occasional cup of coffee, but her body just couldn't stomach it most mornings. It made her insides work in a very unpreferable way and gave her way too much energy, which in turn made her feel like a bouncing circus clown. So she sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and some toast to look at the job advertisements in the local newspaper. 

A few bars and coffee shops in Forks were looking for baristas and waitresses, but she didn't like working with too many people, as they tended to stress her a lot. Also, she was looking for something closer, hoping that she wouldn't have to take the car to work every day. She preferred walking or maybe riding a bike because it gave her a chance to exercise and was better for the environment. For the occasional trip to the supermarket or places too far to walk to or reach by bike, she would take the car. But if she could avoid it, she did. 

The local school was looking for a part-time administrative staff, which sounded like something she could do. Another job offer caught her attention at the bottom of the page. It saught a "competent, friendly and young person" to help with promotional work. She had no idea about what to make of the job description, the announcement gave very little information about anything. But a quick search in her phone told her that the address listed was not too far from her place. In fact, she could walk there. Although she was curious about the mysterious job offer, she decided to go to apply at the school first. 

The school was bigger than she expected, with three stable and strong wooden houses enclosing the schoolyard in a misshaped triangle. Two of the three houses even had two stories with the small grey windows looking at her with an empty soul. The rain, which just started to fall gave the whole scene a sombre atmosphere. Still, the surrounding thick forest upgraded it a little more into something more mysterious. 

The parking lot was full of old and rusty cars that had definitely seen better days, but there was no one else around. She guessed all the students were in their classrooms now and was happy she didn't have to face them. 

Luckily, she found the door she was looking for in the second building. After knocking on the secretary's door, she entered. "Hi", she smiled shyly and looked at the young woman at the desk in front of her. It seemed like the woman didn't hear her, as she was very busy staring down angrily at the computer in front of her. Her brown, shoulder-length hair was kept out of her face by a few hairpins. She wore a pair of very unfashionable old glasses with a very thick black frame, which made her look like a combination between an old mad professor and a sexy librarian. 

She cleared her throat, and finally, the woman at the desk looked up. "Hi, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in. Have you been standing there for long? I'm really sorry, I just don't understand how these things work anymore. My name is Kim, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Nomi. I'm here to apply for the administrative job?" she shyly asked the woman in front of her.

"Of course, come in! Take a seat!" The woman named Kim gestured towards a small chair positioned in front of her desk. "Headmaster Wade is not in today, but I can give you all the information you need and hand him your application if that's okay with you? Or do you want to come back tomorrow and give it to him personally? He doesn't really care, though if you give it to him personally or not. He will just be happy that someone is applying!"

She was taken a bit aback by the cheeriness and talkativeness of the woman. She didn't expect the school's secretary to be so young and quirky. The ones she remembered were grumpy old women, who only talked to you if really necessary. This Kim was the exact opposite of this.

"Uhhhh, I guess I can leave it with you if that's okay. If you say, the headmaster doesn't mind. But I can also come back tomorrow if that's better?"

"How about you leave it with me and come back tomorrow? I'm pretty sure that you have the job already. There's barely any qualification needed, and you seem nice" Kim smiled at her friendly. She seemed to be a kind and trustworthy person, although a bit overly talkative. 

She shrugged and answered: " Okay, I can do that as well. Thank you. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

Kim waved her goodbye and sat down at her desk again.

That had been easier than she thought. But she shouldn't be too excited, after all, she did not get the job yet. 

The way from the school to the other place was a bit further than she expected, but she didn't mind walking along with the tall green trees. Luckily the rain had retired to a slight drizzle. Putting on her hood, she enjoyed the cold and wet air. It smelled of pines and trees and a little bit like the boy she had encountered yesterday. Or in her dream. She wasn't sure about it.

Looking around, she hoped to spot him somewhere between the trees, to confirm that the whole thing had been real. But all she saw were a few leaves rustled up by a bird or small animal.

Suddenly she remembered the scarf she had tied around his arm to stop the bleeding. If it was true, then it must still be dirty with his blood. She remembered throwing it into one of the empty cardboard boxes yesterday. As soon as she gets home, she will check if it is still there and dirty. 

The house she was looking for was located in the centre of the Reservation. It was surrounded by several small businesses and shops, forming some sort of central hub. Walking up to the house, she could see the amazingly carved woodwork surrounding the windows, door and the roof. Some of the carvings showed surprisingly detailed animals, especially wolves. 

While she still marvelled at the artwork, the door opened, and an old man in a wheelchair called out to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. I'd appreciate any feedback about my writing style, the storyline or anything else. Just let me know, what you think. I hope I can the next chapter up in the next few days.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
